


【全职AU|叶张】沙海（3）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职AU|叶张】沙海（3）片断

车门外面的沙也堆积到了足够没过小腿的深度，一时之间难以推开。叶修干脆摇下了车窗，把跪在沙子表面上的张新杰拖了进去。牧师带着一身清晨的沙海特有的罂粟气息摔在了副驾座上，眼镜滑脱，掉到了后座下面的阴影里，他下意识地够着手臂去摸，但叶修不由分说地压了过来，把他挤进了座椅的凹陷里。

“你去哪儿了。”

既非询问也非质问的口气，他仿佛毫不关心答案。

“去找你。”张新杰直视着他的眼睛，理所当然般地给出一个不合情理的回答。

“我一直停在原地睡觉。”叶修单手解开了那枚胸针，他的手指灵巧得不可思议，“但你不见了。”

“很多东西只要一回头，就会改变模样。”

这是一句似曾相识的话，但叶修无暇去思考其中更为深层的意味。张新杰捧着他的脸将前额贴在他的额上，“但我找到你了。”他说，用一种隐忍的语气压抑住失而复得的欣喜，因而乍一听和平时的口吻并无区别。

“怎么找到我的？在那样的沙暴中。”

叶修把张新杰身上沾满沙粒的斗篷剥下来甩去了后座，然后扳平了副驾座的椅背。他看上去对一切问题的答案都不感兴趣了，至少没有感兴趣到和面前这个人本身相等的程度。尽管关于牧师有着各种神乎其神的传说，但他难以相信有人可以在那样的天候之下待一夜，还能平安无事地回来找他。

现在没有什么能阻止他想要窥探这个人所有秘密的渴望。

牧师也没有拒绝他，甚至容忍他进一步解开了自己衬衫上的两颗领扣。锁骨上有一点细密的汗水，让底下的皮肤看上去晶莹剔透。“你身上有水的气息。”张新杰眨了眨眼睛，“像一条溪流从山涧里流出，变成奔腾的河川，最终融入大海。”

“我从不知道你们居然是靠鼻子来寻找水的。”

“不，并不是嗅觉意味上的气息。更像是一种……”他斟酌了一下措辞，“心灵感应。”

“我不会什么心灵感应，那是你们的特长。这种时候……”水手把脸埋进他的肩窝里，用不容置疑的口吻宣判，“我更依赖嗅觉——你闻起来很危险。”

他的鼻尖在肩颈相交的敏感肌肤上厮磨，还有戳着细细胡茬的下巴，张新杰的呼吸急促起来，脸颊上泛起薄薄的红。“但足够香甜。”叶修补充道，这一次他将嘴唇贴上去，舌尖尝到了淡淡的咸味，夹杂着一两粒细小的沙。

张新杰终于颤抖着开始推拒他，但又像只是因为顾虑时间与地点的不适宜。“还有很长的路。”他说。他用了不小的力气向上挣去，但这只是将自己更紧密地投入对方的怀抱里。他们的心跳合在了一起，搏击着对方的胸膛，脆弱的肋骨仿佛都经受不起那种力度，自骨髓中生出棱角分明的疼痛。

“不太长。在下一次遭遇这种不可抗力之前，我想先拿一部分额外的报酬。”叶修压制着他，不加掩饰地表达出侵犯的意味，把膝盖顶入他的两腿之间，在大腿根处不疾不徐地碾磨。张新杰发出了一声低低的呻吟，并拢了腿夹紧了他。

这像是一种抗拒，又像是一种挽留。他的表情看起来几乎像要哭出来，眉尖紧紧蹙着，叶修亲了亲他的嘴角。“第一次？”他提了个和出发的那天同样的问题，把手贴着尾椎的曲线探下去，“又或者是……第一次这么深入？”

“不是……”张新杰不知在否定哪一个问题，但顺从地回应了他的亲吻。他看起来对此并不生疏，这多少令叶修感到惊讶，牧师之中很少有人拥有伴侣，相对于任何一种形式的稳定关系而言，他们的时间都太少了。

但他不再有开口询问的余裕，世界在他们的身周安静了下来，风的鸣响和沙的暗流仿佛都不复存在。他们相互摸索和啃咬，把任何敢于阻挡他们的东西都撕扯开去，在狭窄空间允许的范围内，在对方身上每一处可以触及的地方都留下痕迹。张新杰固执地将叶修推回驾驶座，然后跨坐到他的腿上。

“我几乎要以为我们相爱了很久。”叶修扶着他的腰，薄薄的皮肤之下，腰侧的肌肉因为紧绷而微微颤抖，张新杰微闭着眼睛，低下头来亲吻他的前额。

“或许是我希望如此。”他轻声说，“又或许……确实如此。”

他沉下腰让叶修进入他，并在被贯穿到底的时候反弓起背脊，同时让一口长气带出叹息般的呻吟。他的下颌和脖颈连成琴弦般的线条，叶修在仰起头衔住他的喉结之前只迟疑了半秒。

现在所有漂浮无根的意义都变成同一种有形的东西。叶修想。就是面前这个人的模样。


End file.
